my morning surprise!
by Leilapanda
Summary: Kyo and Tohru have been married for 2 and a half years. Now Hatori has some exciting news for the dear flower/ onigiri


Konnichiwa! : ) first Fan Fiction ever, so… ehh. Review? Plllleeassee ? x)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket . ANY of it x)

A MORNING Surprise

TOHRU`S POV

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping, our miniature waterfall flowing in the back yard and the sound of the alarm clock beeping outrageously. Tossing my arm over, I hit the clock to shut it up. "nnggghh" Flipping over to the other side, I face the man of my dreams, the love of my life and the owner of the arms wrapped tightly around me. Mr. Kyo Sohma. Just saying his name made the butterflies in my tummy go berserk. Or was it something other than butterflies? The answer will just have to wait. "Kyo.. wake up." Sitting up on my elbow, I placed a hand on his sleeping face. "nnnnnggggg" was his answer. "Mr. Kyo Sohma. Get. Up. NOW. You`re going to be late for work! Again!" Kyo made a 'tsk' sound with his mouth and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. A minute later, one of his hands slowly made its way past my hips, down my back to rest on my bu- "KYO-KUN! Get up now!" I said a little too harsh. To this his eyes finally opened, a shocked expression plastered on his face. I pulled his arms from around me and sat up next to him.

REGULAR POV

Tohru laughed. "I knew it would work" she said staring into his eyes. He stared back, confused, STILL shocked and to be honest, a little scared. Out of the past 6 years he`s known her, the past 4 months they dated (curse lifted) and the past 2 and a half years they`ve been married, Tohru was never the one to yell. The first time he heard her yell was on their honeymoon night when she told him to do it har-.. Anyway …"What?" Kyo said, wide awake now. Tohru stopped giggling and said "Uo said men listen to their wives only when they yell. I guess she was right because she`s been married longer.." Kyo grinned "I kind of like the loud Tohru. She reminds me of our..honeymoon" In answer, she rolled her eyes but blushed a deep cherry color. "Get up now. I`ll go down and make breakfast." As she got up, Kyo grabbed her hand and pulled her back down onto the bed.

KYO`S POV 

"Did you forget something?" I ask her, staring into those hazel eyes. I still couldn't believe she was my wife.. even after all these years. She smiled and the blush I loved so much returned as she closed the distance between us and pressed her lips to mine. Kissing her was like drinking hot coco in the winter. So warm and inviting, all too soon, she pulled back and chuckled. "You. Are. Going. To. Be. Late." Tohru got up and walked out the door. Sighing in defeat, I got up and walked groggily to the bathroom while thinking 'I guess Uo is right…'

REGULAR POV

Tohru stood in front of the stove, making pancakes as she hummed to a random song. She may be a married woman, but she is still an airhead. Her husband crept in behind her-unnoticed- until he slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Tohru smiled and looked up at him. Kyo bent down and kissed her lips. Tohru turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. A few seconds later, Kyo broke away, Tohru looked confused. He simply chuckled and pointed at the pan with the NOW burning pancake. "aaahh!" Tohru quickly flipped it over but it was already burnt. She sighed "that's all your fault." She told Kyo as she dumped it in the garbage can. This time he laughed "nu-uh! I didn't tell you to kiss me back" Tohru stuck her tong out in reply. "Oh well... I made some before you came in…" *during breakfast* Tohru sat in front of Kyo and looked nervously at her plate. "Kyo? I need to tell you something..." Kyo looked up from his plate and set his fork down, "ok... what is it? Are you ok?" he asked concerned. She smiled. "I`m ok... I went to visit Hatori-san yesterday while you were at work and…" she looked up to meet his eyes that silently told her to continue. "I`m pregnant."

TOHRU`S POV

The words I've kept in for the past 24 hours finally slipped out like melted butter, "I`m pregnant" *Flashback to yesterday* Tohru had morning sickness and couldn't stop being nauseous even after she threw up, so she went over to visit Hatori. She sat in his office waiting for the results, fidgeting. A couple minutes passed and the doctor came out with some pieces of paper and a smile on his face. "Congratulations Tohru-chan. You're pregnant." Tohru just sat there, wide eyed. After not moving for a while, Hatori freaked out and waved a hand in front of her face, "TOHRU-CHAN! Are you ok? Hello? TOH-"he was cut off by her "AAAAHH!" Tohru stood up and bowed profusely. There was no way in hell to stop her until Hatori grabbed hold of her shoulders. "You might hurt the baby." He said chuckling but a little nervous. "Tohru looked at her stomach. "Ohh... Alright... THANK YOU SO MUCH HATORI- SAN!" He smiled and let go of her "you're welcome; REMEMBER to come in for your monthly check ups." Tohru nodded and waved as she walked out the door. *End of Flashback* She stared into Kyo's eyes. It took a few seconds for him to register what she said. The he smiled. BIG. "Is that why you didn't eat last night's sushi?" She nodded. He got up and hugged her. "I`m goanna be a daddy!" Tohru laughed. "Yes you are!" He got up, "now I'm really goanna be late." He looked at the clock and back down at Tohru. "See you later babe –looking at her belly- and baby baby" She smiled "see you later honey."

REGULAR POV

The front door opened, and Kyo came inside, taking his shoes off. "Tohru? I'm home." When there was no answer, he went into the kitchen to look for her, but she wasn't there. He checked the living room, no sign of her. Going upstairs to their bedroom, he spotted her, lying on the bed, snoring almost inaudible. He smiled and went to sit next to her on the bed. Getting curious as he stared at her stomach, he reached out and placed a hand on it. Tohru`s eyes fluttered open at the touch. "Welcome back Hun" Kyo smiled at her and kissed her lips. "Glad to be home. I can`t explain how happy I am right now..." Tohru giggled. "Me too." Kyo looked serious "I really hope this baby doesn't have my attitude. If it does, we will have a hell of a time raising it." Tohru smiled "agreed." Kyo pouted "BUT if his/her personality takes after you, that's more work, with being the whole airhead/trouble magnet." Tohru laughed "also agreed... Well, we can figure it out once he/she is born." She placed her hand on his that was still resting on her body. "It's time to tell everyone the big news." She said as she got up and dragged him by the hand to the telephone. Kyo`s eyes widened. "Weren't you sleeping? You should just rest instead!" Tohru rolled her eyes 'what a lame excuse' she thought, holding his hand even tighter. The last thing he wanted was his family being all 'goo goo ga ga' over his wife's pregnancy. But, who could say no to Tohru? "Gggrrrr" he grumbled as she dialed the first number. 'Why the hell does it have to be the damn dog first?' The speaker was put on just as Shigure answered the phone. "Why, hello my dear flower! How are you? I heard from Ha-san that you got de-flowered and now you have a growing seed in your belly! CONGRAAAATTSS!" Kyo glared at the phone 'Damn basterd...This is going to be a loooong night...'

END ;) Thank you for reading my very first fan fiction! ;D plz review ^0^

Something I could work on? Story too long? Too short? Too awkward? Not cute?


End file.
